$\vec w = (-1,-3)$ $6\vec w= ($
Answer: In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $6 \vec{w}$ : $\begin{aligned} {6}\vec w = {6} \cdot (-1,-3) &= \left({6} \cdot (-1), {6} \cdot (-3)\right) \\\\ &= (-6,-18) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (-6,-18) $.